Broken Wing
by CherryTreeVampire
Summary: (Sequel to He's Different) Garu's and Pucca's daughter, Tai, goes to high school and falls in the bottomless black hole called love with a sweet boy she meets. With him tow, she find out she is much more powerful than she thought, or could even imagine. T for violence, language, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: thee sequel! :D yay! So this is set a twenty years in the future. Read review and spread positivity!

Tai Pov

I woke up in my over sized bed, in my childhood home; the Hell's Palace. The same old red walls, same old black wooden floors, and same old paintings decorating the long halls of my father, my grandfather and my great grandfather, all very famous. It's funny that after three generations of demons leaders, I'm the only daughter.

Okay, you're probably confused, right? Okay, lets start from my profile. Hi, my name is Twyla Tai Hiisi, I'm fifteen years old. I'm the daughter of Garu Hiisi and Pucca Ohica Hiisi. I'm part demon, part angel, and part human. Yes, I'm a girl, of you haven't figured out already. I love dancing, painting, skateboarding, and practicing ninjutsu.

Now on to how I look. I have pixie cut black hair with red bangs(blame my demon side) and light grey eyes with red around my slit pupils. Oh and I have fangs. I'm pretty small in size, thanks to my mom. And I'm pale as snow(part angel, remember?) I look more like a demon than anything else.

But my history is what you might be interested in. So, you've probably read the beginning of the huge story of my parent's adventure. Yeah, so after battling Soo's brothers for years over why it's okay for them to get married, they finally did.

Happy ending, right? WRONG! Then I was born a few years after that, and all hell broke out. No, I'm serious. All the lost souls and devils got loose and my dad and my grandfather had to go round them up and bring them back. After that, my great grandfather found out about it and threatened to kill my father.

And then my mother came into the picture. She said I was the one and only tie of heaven, earth and hell. And that's how I got my middle name and why my dad is still living today. I live in a literal hell house.

"Tai! Breakfast is ready!" "Coming mom!" I put on a red tube top with black striped and a pentagram on it, black shorts with a stubbed belt and suspenders , black biker gloves, red stub bracelets, fishnet leg warmers, and red sneakers. My usual punk look.

"Well aren't you looking devilish today." My father said messing my already messy hair. I smiled and grabbed a jelly donut that was on the breakfast table. "Aren't you going to that human school today?" He asked. I nodded slowly and grunted.

"Why do I have to go again?" "Because you're part human, and you have to get out of the house more often." Mom said as she sat down next to my father. I sighed and gazed at the back pack next to the front door. "Don't worry, sweetie, you'll have fun at high school. I know a few kids there your age."

"Huh?" She smiled up at me. "Abyo and Ching's twin daughters Lila and Lili are really nice." I rolled my eyes. Lila and Lili are the most annoying girls to be around. Alway asking questions at the same time, always clinging on to me like I was a new pair of shoes on sale.

"Okay then. But I already graduated Devil-Angel school, so why do I need to go to, what was it again.." "Sooga High?" "Yeah, why? I can just hang out on earth." Mom shook her head. "Wouldn't it be a little suspicious when there's a fifteen year old girl with pasty skin and fangs walking around town during school time?" She had a point.

The butler, a regular trapped soul, walked in. "Miss Twyla. The teleport is ready to go to Sooga Village High School." I sighed again and grabbed my back pack. "Well I'm off to school!" "Good luck!" My father yelled after me. I chuckled and stepped in front of the teleport, a metal doorway that swirled colors around.

I took a deep breath then stepped in. My ears popped, my lungs felt like exploding, and my stomach wanted to up chuck my donut. Then I felt the hard forest floor. "Are you okay, miss Twyla?" I grunted as I got up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Do I look okay?" "You look fine, miss Twyla." "Can you please call me Tai?"

He nodded and helped me up. "The school bus stop is right next to the forest." "Thanks Yuki. I'll be fine." He nodded again and jumped into the teleport. I started walking towards where he directed me. "Damn it. It's November, so I'm gonna be the new weird kid." I growled.

I saw a few teens at a sign with a bus on it and walked over to them. Before they spotted me, I swiftly put my earbuds in and played some heavy metal. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was no other than Lila and Lili. "Hi Tai!" They chirped. I smiled a little and gave them a small nod.

"What are you doing here?" Lili asked. "Umm going to school, duh." They giggled. They both had long black hair going to their hips and dark brown eyes. In fact the only difference was that Lili had a birth mark on her neck and Lila had one on her hand.

They wore purple sundresses and had a white and black backpacks. "Don't you guys ever dress differently?" They glanced at each other then shook their heads. "Nope, not really." Before I could note how weird that is, the bus pulled up next to us.

"And who are you?" The driver asked. "The name's Twyla Tai Hiisi. I'm new here." He reminded me so much of Santa... "Oh, you must be Garu's and Pucca's daughter." He smiled jollily. "Welcome to Sooga. I'm going to be your bus driver. My name is Nicholas Claus, but everyone calls me Santa." SEE?! I told you!

"You can go take a seat anywhere." He smiled then closed the bus doors. I walked over to an empty seat and plopped down. I heard whispering and chattering all around the bus. Probably about me. "Are you new?" A boy with blonde hair and a buff body asked me.

"No, I was just invisible for the start of the year and now I'm not." I commented sarcastically. He shut his mouth and went back to his seat. I shook my head and scrolled through my songs on my mp3.

After what felt like forever, we arrived at the school building. 'Seriously? This is it? Even hell had better schools.' I thought as I leaped out of the bus. I strolled in and studied my schedule. "Art with ms Roberts. Okay." I mumbled. I walked around and looked for the class room, when I bumbled into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." I grunted. I gazed up at the person and was shocked at how cute he was. He had short black hair covering half of his face, baby blue eyes, a black skeleton shirt, biker gloves, a stubbed belt, ripped black jeans and knee high black boots with white shoelaces.

"So-sorry." He stuttered. I smiled. "It's all right. The name's Tai. You?" He smiled a little. "My name's Danny." "Cool. I'm completely lost, so can you help me?" "Sure." I showed him my schedule and he smiled. "We have the same first, second and fifth period. C'mon, I'll show you where miss Roberts class is."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry my chapters will be quite short because I'm studying for exams. Read, review and spread positivity!

Tai Pov

After first period, Danny was leading me to our next class, when a really dolled up girl walked up to us. "Who are you?" She asked, with the most annoying high pitched voice EVER. "The names Twyla Tai Hiisi. But call me Tai." I forced a smile and gave my hand. Killing with kindness.

She looked at my hand and at me. "My name is Jewels Takisha. I'm the queen of this school. Don't get the idea that I want to be your friend, because I don't hang around emos." I smirked. "Good, because I don't hang around bitches."

Her mouth fell in to a gape and I stepped closer. I lifted her chin, closing her mouth. "Don't want to let any of that hot air out, now do we?" Her face went red and I grabbed Danny's arm then walked off with him.

Danny Pov

"Why did you do that?" I asked when we were out of ear shot. I looked down at her eyes; full of happiness and victory. "Because I can." She shrugged. She still held on to my arm. I felt my cheeks warm up a little.

He pale skin, her eyes that were red with slits(probably contacts), her short black hair, her rosy red lips, her feminine figure, she was a goddess in my eyes. "Dude, where's the class room?" "Huh, what! Oh, number 1585." I stammered.

I gazed around at the other students. "Who's that?" "Why is she with him?" " "Hey, isn't Danny Tobe's and Jing Jing's son?" Chattering, gossiping, whispering, questioning the rumors, lies, covers and tales.

Yes. I am the son of Tobe and Jing Jing. And I get bullied for that. "Hey! Just because my parents were bad, doesn't mean I am!" Tai stopped, making me almost crash right in to her. "You're Tobe's son?" She asked hesitantly, not even glancing at me.

The atmosphere changed from light and victorious to heavy and serious. "Umm, yeah, I am." She paused for a second. "You know, I am the only daughter of Garu, right?" My breathing got heavy. "Do you know they're history?" She turned around and faced me.

I shook my head 'no' and frowned. "No but I know it was bad." She sighed. "Okay then. Lets move on, shall we?" She smiled then pulled me towards the class room. I smirked. 'I hope our fathers's pasts won't affect our friendship.' I thought, hopefully.

Tai Pov

"HE'S WHAT!?" My dad yelled after I told him about Danny. "Calm down dad..." "I will not until that demon spawn is dead for even looking at you!" Mom walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Honey, calm down. Don't start causing a ruckus."

He sighed and smoothed his rather long hair. "Is he bad or evil in anyway?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't think so. Everyone seems to hate him or something, but he was really shy and timid." My dad sighed again. "It's the quiet ones you have to worry about."

He looked up at me and I knew he was dead serious. "Please, Tai, stay away from him. He might be bad news." I scoffed. "More bad news than me?" They both scowled at me. "Sorry." I mumbled. I glanced out the window. "Fine, I won't go near him." I lied. We demons are good at it.


End file.
